In recent years, the sport of bicycling has experienced a considerable resurgence in popularity as the national interest in physical fitness has increased. Also, concern about fuel supplies has increased interest in modes of transportation not dependent on oil products. As a result, a large number light weight touring bicycles are now sold which include a type of hand actuated caliper brake which grips the rim of the bicycle wheel to provide braking power. Although such caliper brakes are preferred on touring bicycles due to their light weight and easy accessibility, it is generally conceded that the conventional, foot operated coaster brake is a more effective braking mechanism. The coaster brake is more effective because the great strength of the rider's legs can be applied to achieve a braking effect compared to the considerably smaller strength of the rider's hands and arms with the caliper type brakes. Moreover, for the many people who have grown accustomed to coaster type brakes, the change to hand brakes may be unnerving and dangerous.
Various efforts have been made over the years to devise linkages which will permit actuation of a caliper brake by back pedalling the drive sprocket of the bicycle as is done to apply a conventional coaster brake. While the prior art devices have experienced a measure of success, their complexity has apparently prevented widespread acceptance in the marketplace.